


Legion of Doom?  You're Soaking in it!

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: This is an insane collection of drabbles namely for The Flash, Supergirl and Smallville fandoms but fear not, all of the chapters will be labeled with the pairing and/or characters--WOO HOO!!  :)





	1. The Word on the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 345 word The Flash drabble featuring Caitlin and Harry for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

The pipeline at S.T.A.R Labs had become Team Flash’s unofficial “thinking place”, a place where a person could quietly freak out for at least fifteen minutes before anyone would come looking for them.

Caitlin had been pacing around for about twenty minutes before Cisco’s cheerful voice could be heard over the loud speaker. “Caitlin, it’s time for us to have our hallway talk.”

The loud speaker was abruptly silenced before Iris’ concerned voice drifted soothingly out into the air. “Caitlin honey, we’ll come up with a plan for whatever’s wrong…” 

“And kick its ass,” Barry and Cisco chimed in.

She smiled before shaking her head and looking up into the camera. “Nothing’s wrong guys, I promise. It’s just Killer Frost drama.”

“Yeah, like that’s going to make them feel better,” came a gruff response behind her.

Startled, Caitlin whirled around to find Harrison Wells standing two feel away. She laughed nervously, wondering silently how long he’d been there, but before she could ask, he spoke. “You were so deep in thought that I didn’t want to disturb you.”

She could feel his worried gaze on her and before she questioned it, she found herself wanting to confide in him. “Harry, it’s the strangest thing, I think Killer Frost’s trying to help me.”

“Trying to help how?” Harrison asked.

“Well, she’s leaving me notes around my apartment and some of its good advice like ‘Don’t take the 505’ or ‘Call your mom’ or “Drink more water.’” She shook her head in bemusement. “It’s kind of starting to freak me out a little.”

“Well, maybe this is Frost’s way of reaching out,” he reasoned.

Caitlin thought about the message she found taped to the mirror on her bureau this morning. “Tell Wells how you feel about him” and she felt herself go completely cold. Just the thought of admitting her crush was sending her into a panic attack.

No, she wasn’t going to admit to anything and potentially destroy one of the closest friendships she’d ever had. Killer Frost was just going to have to try harder.


	2. A Dead Giveaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 495 word The Flash drabble featuring Caitlin and Harry for the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words Enjoy! This drabble folows the same timeline as The Word on the Street.

Caitlin was not an overly emotional person, but it seems that ever since she’d started to acknowledge her Killer Frost half, she seemed to be overacting to situations. 

First, it was realizing that she was secretly crushing on Harrison Wells and that Frost expected her to tell him which caused her a mini freak out because there was no way in hell she was ever going to admit her feelings, and the second? Well today was Feb. 13th and Caitlin loved Feb. 13th more than actual Valentine’s Day itself.

It was on the 13th that her dad would take her ice skating, and they’d get a hot chocolate and talk, just the two of them, before meeting her mom for a family dinner and it was also on Feb. 13th—“Friday the 13th to be exact,” Ronnie had always been quick to add—that she’d gotten engaged, and that pretty much cemented her love for the pre-holiday.

Caitlin hadn’t even registered that Valentine’s Day was coming up, but once she saw S.T.A.R labs covered in red and purple hearts, she surprised herself by bursting into tears. 

Her friends nodded compassionately when she explained how personal the 13th was for her. Iris, the romantic soul she was, even had tears in her eyes but it was Harry’s thoughtful demeanor that threw her into an emotional tailspin, as if all of the answers to life’s biggest mysteries had just been handed to him. 

~~~

Caitlin rested her hand on the doorframe outside of Harry’s lab, unsure if she should knock or just walk in. He saved her the trouble by opening his door while she was in mid-contemplation, grimly placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

She opened her mouth to apologize but his gruffly impatient voice overrode hers. “Snow, they were just flowers, not the key to your heart.”

She smiled slightly at his response but her face quickly sobered. “Harry, I appreciate your giving me flowers and while the gesture was very sweet, I don’t need anyone’s pity. I know I’ve had a pretty crappy romantic life and I’m working on improving it, so…”

He stepped quickly into the hallway and grasped Caitlin by the shoulders, startling her into silence. Harry gazed at her intently before speaking in the gravest tone she’d ever heard him use. “You need to understand that you have your whole life ahead of you and there are people around you who want to be a part of it.”

His voice softened as he took in her stunned speechlessness. “I mean, do you even know the meaning of the flowers I picked out? Lily of the Valley means ‘return to happiness’ and primrose means ‘I can’t live without you.’”

And with those words, Harry moved back towards his lab, stoutly refusing to look in her direction, but right before he closed his door, he turned to hesitantly meet Caitlin’s still shocked expression. “Balls in your court now, Snow.”


	3. Don't Switch to Decaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 235 word The Flash drabble featuring Caitlin and Harry for the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

Being part of Team Flash meant that your days were often filled with terrifyingly harrowing situations that often led to life and death consequences—for themselves, for Barry and for Central City.

It was exhausting and yet Caitlin loved every death defying moment.

And one would think that because of her life as a pseudo superhero and/or erstwhile villain, depending on the day of the week, she’d cease to be surprised by what life threw at her, but that’s where one would be wrong.

Caitlin looked up in confusion as the usually stoic Harrison Wells smiled slightly at her, holding up two coffee drinks, one an iced vanilla latte and the other frozen mochachino.

But before she could speak, he took a sip of the iced latte, grinning at her outraged squeak. “Snow, don’t make me choose because you will always win.”

“’I always win?’” Caitlin repeated archly, amusement seeping into her every word. “’Win’ what exactly and you do realize that you actually chose before I could say anything?”

Harrison’s grin got impossibly brighter. “Why, the prize of hanging out with me of course,” he answered cheekily while handing her the mochachino.

She reached out for the cup, feeling flustered as their fingers touched, but it was Harrison’s hesitant facial expression that made her decision for her.

Caitlin pretended to nod her head in agreement before speaking. “No, I'm pretty sure we’ve both won.”


	4. A Clear Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 260 word drabble for The Flash featuring Caitlin and Julian inspired by the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

Cisco angrily stomped into the lab and slammed the files he’d been carrying down onto his desk.

Iris and Barry looked up in surprise but after taking one look at Cisco’s stormy facial expression, Barry already knew the reason for his friend’s bad temper.

“What’s Julian done now?”

“It’s what he hasn’t done that’s the problem,” Cisco retorted. “I asked him two days ago to recalibrate the metallurgical microscope to within 110% accuracy and he still hasn’t done it yet!”

“I’m sure he’ll get it done as soon as he’s back from CCPD,” Iris answered calmly.

“Well, speak of the devil,” Cisco muttered as Caitlin and Julian entered the main lab, but it was Caitlin’s next sentence that stunned Cisco to near speechlessness.

“Julian, I want to thank you for recalibrating the meta scope as quickly as you did.” Caitlin reached out her hand and touched Julian’s arm briefly. “I really appreciate it.”

Julian stuffed his hands in his pockets while he looked down bashfully, his cheeks pinkening slightly. “Happy to do it,” he finally stuttered out. 

Caitlin smiled softly at him before removing her hand, Julian staring besottedly at her as she walked back to her work station.

It wasn’t until Barry cleared his throat that Julian seemed to remember where he was. He grabbed his satchel, mumbled that he had to get back to the station and then he practically bolted out of the lab.

Barry and Iris exchanged amazed looks, while Cisco needed a minute to recover his ability to talk. “What the heck was that about?”


	5. Koala Bears are Always the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 305 word The Flash drabble featuring Caitlin and Julian for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!

Caitlin wasn’t going to pretend that Julian’s keeping his distance from her didn’t hurt, especially because he wouldn’t give her a chance to defend herself.

Julian’s belief that she’d only befriended him because she needed his help if she wanted to remove her Killer Frost powers was not only insulting but completely wrong.

Her only goal was to help the brilliant yet socially stunted man because she saw herself in Julian’s cold commitment to his work and she didn’t want him suffering alone like she did before she had the great fortune in coming to work at S.T.A.R Labs and making the closest friends she’d ever had in her life.

And she wanted the same for Julian.

So Caitlin had begun to spout random facts she learned as a way to draw Julian out of his self-imposed shell and to show him she was sincere in her offer of friendship.

Her first attempts at starting a conversation were met with studied indifference or blank politeness but then Julian had smiled slightly at one of her more bizarre pronouncements and Caitlin realized that was the key to getting Julian to talk to her again.

She waited until Julian walked back into the main lab and right before he was about to sit down, she announced “Did you know there's a city on Earth 56 that only has a population of 650?”

Julian shook his head silently at Caitlin’s hopeful expression, not quite ready to give in. A minute passed and Caitlin could see he was having some kind of internal debate before he finally decided to speak. “A population of 650? That hardly makes a city.”

Caitlin smiled as brightly at Julian as if he’d just offered her a million dollars. “Well, it’s a population of koala bears, so that’s pretty badass if you ask me.”


	6. Operation Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 390 word The Flash drabble featuring Caitlin and Julian for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

Cisco and Barry’s work in the speed lab had quickly deteriorated from a somewhat joking discussion about action heroes that had turned into an argument over who would win in a fight, Jack Bauer or Jason Bourne, when they simultaneously stopped in their tracks.

“Has someone been making pancakes?” Cisco asked incredulously.

“No,” Barry answered after taking an inordinately long and deep breath. “Someone made cupcakes.”

“But who would do …,” Cisco’s voice trailed off because at that exact moment Caitlin walked into the lab carrying a tray of the most delectable smelling cupcakes that ever existed.

Barry and Cisco exchanged quick looks before they ran over to their friend and practically tackled her getting to the baked goodness.

But it turned our Caitlin had some good defensive moves because she managed to dodge and weave passed the pair of them. It was only after she placed a plate of three artfully decorated cupcakes at Julian’s work station that she turned to her friends again.

Barry and Cisco exchanged a second look before they turned to grin at a flustered Caitlin.

“Don’t you want to know what flavor they are?” she blurted out, trying to forestall their teasing.

“Oh, I have no doubt they’re all Julian’s favorites,” Cisco drawled.

Barry snickered as Caitlin determinedly ignored Cisco’s comment. “I made marmalade cupcakes, pecan pie cupcakes and lavender cupcakes.”

She nodded at her desk, “I brought extras for you guys, but I wanted to…,” Caitlin broke off, looking suddenly unsure of herself.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” she muttered, moving back towards Julian’s desk.

Barry reached out a hand to stop her but Cisco was faster. “You didn’t slave for hours over a 325 degree oven, baking these wonderfully smelling and no doubt epically tasty cupcakes to get rid of them now, did you?” 

He looked pointedly over at the lab’s security cameras as Julian’s car pulled into the S.T.A.R Labs parking lot. “You need to follow through on Operation Cupcake if you're ever going to win Julian back.”

“Or at least get him to talk to you again,” Barry chimed in helpfully.

Caitlin rolled her eyes but smiled gratefully at her two knuckleheaded friends. “Thanks, I appreciate the encouragement.” She gestured to the tray at her desk. “Please help yourselves, but honestly Cisco, Operation Cupcake? Did you seriously just say that?”


	7. A Midday Dreary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 185 The Flash drabble featuring Caitlin and Julian for the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!

“We haven’t exactly had the most conventional of courtships.”

Julian lifted an eyebrow slightly at Caitlin’s sardonic tone. “Meaning?”

She smiled sadly before shaking her head. “Remember the first time we ever talked? I’d just threatened you with my cold powers.”

Instead of looking horrified at the memory, Julian just shrugged. “I knew you weren’t trying to win me over.”

At Caitlin’s huff of laughter, Julian reached out and grasped her left hand. An icy blue topaz ring sparkled briefly in the sunlight before he brought her fingers to his lips in a gallant kiss.

He ran his finger lightly over her engagement ring before he spoke. “I told you when I gave you this ring that I didn’t give a toss about Killer Frost or any of that nonsense.”

Julian waited until he had Caitlin’s full attention. “I love you and we’re going to have a future together.”

Caitlin’s eyes filled up with tears and she found herself nodding at his words.

Julian pulled her silently into a hug, as Caitlin hid her face in her fiancé’s neck, her tears slowly crystalizing into ice.


	8. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 335 word The Flash/Supergirl drabble featuring the team relaxing a bit--ENJOY!

Cisco and Caitlin exchanged exasperated looks, each secretly wondering if they could get away with changing the channel.

Neither one ever thought they’d regret having superheroes for friends, but no one ever had to sit and watch the Olympics with the Scarlet Speedster and the Girl of Steel.

Forget listening to the expert commentary of former gold medalists and sports journalists, Barry and Kara knew it all and all anyone needed to know was how much more awesome they would be at each and every sport, including rhythmic gymnastics and mountain biking.

According to these two self-professed Olympians, none of the athletes, the men and women who trained, practiced and sacrificed years of their lives for their chosen sport were up to their extremely high meta-human/alien standards of athleticism and kick-assness.

From weightlifting, to swimming, to rowing, to all of the track and field events, Barry and Kara had something to say about all of the athletes, the coaches and even the referees.

Apparently, “no one knew what they were doing, did they even know the rules, did they all need their eye sight checked?!”

Barry went on an epic fifteen minute rant on how, in point of fact, Usain Bolt was NOT the Fastest Man alive—HE WAS!! And Kara wasn’t any better, openly laughing at the distances the female athletes were able to throw the discus. ”76 meters? A Kryptonion infant could toss the discus at least 80 meters!”

But it wasn’t until the pair started in on the rhythmic gymnastics events that Caitlin had enough. “This is my favorite event, and if you two don’t shut up, I won’t be responsible for my actions!”

Barry and Kara both looked suitably contrite and they obligingly kept the chatter to a minimum, but then an unfortunate gymnast from Uzbekistan forgot to point her toes, and Barry started to grin and he quickly turned to Kara when Cisco closed his eyes in resignation.

This was going to be a long two weeks.


	9. Good Grub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 180 word Supergirl/The Flash drabble featuring the team having fun for the Weekend Challenge and the Numbers challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

Kara grinned mischievously while she returned Barry’s incredulous stare. Beside him, Cisco, Caitlin and Iris were all suspiciously quiet while they tried to hide their smiles. The only person completely unaffected by Kara’s announcement was Alex.

Barry finally found his voice. “You’re trying to tell me you once ate 546 fried dumplings?!”

“Yes,” Kara answered calmly, but once she saw that Barry still didn’t believe her, she huffed out an impatient explanation. “I just saved a busload of tourists from plunging into the river, I was hungry!”

Barry looked around wildly before he could speak again. “I mean, 546 fried dumplings! My stomach’s hurting just thinking about it.”

“You’re just jealous Kara beat your record,” Cisco piped up as Caitlin and Iris nodded in agreement. “Barry’s record is 232,” Caitlin added helpfully.

“232?” Kara snorted. “I could eat 232 dumplings in my sleep!”

But before Barry could respond, Alex interrupted. “Have you two noticed that most of your conversations revolve around how much food you can eat in one sitting?”

Kara and Barry exchanged quick grins. “So?” they asked simultaneously.


	10. Pudding's Not Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash/Supergirl 130 word drabble featuring Barry/Kara drabble for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

“WOO HOO, I found one!”

Kara looked up eagerly, the newspaper she’d been speed reading forgotten in her hand. “What did you find?”

Barry Allen, friend and fellow superhero, grinned at her excitedly. “There’s a pie eating contest being held in Smallville this afternoon at 1pm.”

They both glanced at their cell phones and smiled in delight, Kara practically cackling. “It’s only 12:45 pm; we’ve got plenty of time.”

The smiles quickly disappeared off their faces at Alex’s exasperated tone. “Instead of encouraging each other to enter as many food eating contest as you can, shouldn’t you be, oh I don’t know, FIGHTING CRIME?!”

Barry and Kara both had the grace to look momentarily ashamed but then Kara perked up. “But Alex, this one has 92 different flavors of pies!”


	11. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 255 word Supergirl drabble featuring Kara, Alex and Lena for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

“You’ve never actually baked anything have you?”

Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and general badass, smiled uncertainly before she replied. “Look, no one knows the difference between condensed and evaporated milk.”

Alex and Kara Danvers exchanged a look before they simultaneously retorted, “We do!” 

Lena rolled her eyes as she realized she couldn’t fool her friends with her bluster. “What gave me away? Besides the confusion about which kind of milk to use?”

Kara and Alex exchanged grins before Alex responded. “For me it’s when you asked if the fudge had to be baked for 365 hours instead of at 365 degrees.”

“Yeah, that was pretty much the clincher,” Kara chimed in, as she tried but failed to keep her mirth at bay.

Lena laughingly shook her head, “Yes, I clearly need a tutor in baking.” Her expression cleared and she looked determinedly at the sisters. “You must teach me how to make pumpkin butterscotch fudge before James’ New Year’s Day brunch.”

She looked worriedly down at the kitchen counter. “Lucy Lane is going to be there with her famous gum drop fudge and …”

Lena didn’t have to finish before Kara and Alex were on either side of her, Alex‘s arm around her shoulders while Kara covered her friend’s hand. “We’ll teach you everything we know,“ Kara quietly answered, “but Lena, James and Lucy are just friends now. There is no competition.”

Lena looked her best friend straight in the eye, her ominous words filled with bleak experience. “I’m a Luthor. There’s always competition.”


	12. A Preposterous Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 365 word Smallville drabble, set in the same universe as Supergirl, featuring Chloe and Lex Luthor for the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words CHLEX LIVES!!

Frequent visitors couldn’t help but notice that the security measures at Belle Reve had increased tenfold since Lex Luthor became incarcerated there.

‘I wonder if Clark had anything to do with that,’ Chloe muttered to herself.

She couldn’t blame him for his fear when it came to just how far Lex would go to expose Superman. On more than one occasion, Lex had targeted Lois because he knew she was a weak spot for the superhero.

Chloe just knew for the sake of their daughter Julianna and for Lex himself, she could never stop trying to reach him.

She’d been visiting the prison twice a week and every time she tried to talk to her husband to get through to the sane individual she knew was still lurking inside him, she’d be met with a blank stare.

This day had been particularly painful because it was Juliana’s fourth birthday. Chloe was showing Lex pictures of their baby girl on her phone when she realized that his eyes were focused beyond the screen.

He was just staring at the empty table top.

Her eyes filled with tears and she was reminded painfully of what her dad kept saying to her. “The Lex you love is gone. He’s not the same man who’s your husband or Julie’s father.”

Maybe it was time for Chloe to face the facts.

But each time she tried to accept that her Lex was lost to her, something inside her would yell not to give up.

“You know there’s this quote from W.C Fields about giving up if you don’t succeed because you don’t want to look like a damn fool.”

Chloe grasped Lex’s slack hand in the tightest grip she could muster and leaned her head against his. “I don’t care how foolish I look or how long it takes, I will get you back. Juliana needs her dad and I need my husband.”

She was crying again, but her tears didn’t lessen her vehemence. “Please Lex, we need you to fight to get back to us.”

It was only then that she realized that the hand she was holding onto for dear life was squeezing hers back just as tightly.


	13. Sanguine Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 530 word Supergirl drabble featuring Chloe and Lena for the Numbers Challenge which is a sequel to A Preposterous Plan at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

Lena Luthor had hoped that it would be a somewhat quiet day at L-Corp but then her assistant ran into her office in an absolute panic.

“Mrs. Luthor’s here?” Lena repeated. “I’m calling the police and you need to…”

But Lena trailed off when she saw a familiar blonde waving to her from the doorway. “Have no fear, it’s the nice Mrs. Luthor, “ Chloe joked.

Lena smiled in delight as she ran to hug her sister in law. With her arm firmly around the blonde reporter, Lena lead her to the couch while firing questions at her. “How long are you in National City? Is Juliana with you? How’s your dad?”

Chloe laughed while she patted Lena’s hand affectionately, waiting for Lena to take a breath before she attempted to answer. “We’re here for two weeks and yes that means Juliana and my dad. We’re all doing very well.”

Here she paused to fix Lena with a level look. “But I notice that you didn’t ask about your brother.”

Lena looked down guilty but before she could respond, Chloe went right on speaking. “I‘ve been visiting Lex at Belle Reve, and Lena, he’s getting better. He’s taking an active role in his therapy, actually talking about his fears and most importantly, he’s asking after family.”

Chloe smiled happily while her eyes filled with tears. “It’s been so long since he’s even talked about any of us and for Lex to specifically ask after you and Juliana,” she broke off to wipe her tears, “well, it makes me feel so hopeful for our future.”

Lena could feel her own eyes fill up at Chloe’s obvious joy. “If he continues improving, maybe I could go visit him?”

Chloe grinned in agreement, “I know he’d love to see you, but...”

Lena shook her head in consternation at her sister in law’s hesitation. “Chloe, whatever it is, just tell me.”

Looking unsure, Chloe spoke haltingly. “Lex has been reading in the papers that you’ve befriended Kara Danvers and that Supergirl's saved your life.”

Lena nodded, ”That’s quite true. Kara's become a good friend and Supergirl is the heroine of National City.” Her brow furrowed in worry. “Why would that worry Lex?”

“Because Kara Danvers and Clark Kent are cousins and it was through Lex’s friendship with Clark that he got to know Superman and…”

“He’s afraid I’m going to grow as obsessed with Kara and Supergirl as he was with Clark and Superman,” Lena finished for her.

Chloe could see that Lena was affected by her words, so she gave the younger woman a moment to compose herself. She reached into her purse and pulled out a flash drive, Lena looking up in surprise when Chloe placed it gently in her hand. “This contains all of your brother’s notes on his experiments regarding Superman. He wants you to read them.”

Chloe’s fingers tightened around the flash drive in Lena’s hand. “I don’t think Lex wants you making the same mistakes he did.”

~~

_Today is day 56 of my on-going experiment to neutralize Superman. I know that the meteor rocks are the key to his destruction. If I could manufacture a weapon…”._


	14. The Mutineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 430 word dystopian future Smallville/Supergirl crossover featuring Chloe and Lena for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words It is inspired by the insanity of some of the US media salivating all over Kim Yo Jung at the South Korean Olympics. And yes, the last two lines are from Game of Thrones :):)

Lena Luthor, director of the Propaganda and Agitation Department for the United States and sister to megalomaniac dictator Lex Luthor, stared grimly down at her former sister in law Chloe Sullivan.

A now familiar acrid smell filled the Oval Office, the White House’s lights dimming for the fourth time that day--the secret police’s electric chair used far more power then it had originally been built for—when Lena crossed over to the Chloe’s chair and checked that the chains binding the reporter to her seat were secure.

Then, in a show of familial solidarity, Lena smiled benignly before speaking. “Chloe, I don’t understand why you persist in spreading lies about this administration.”

Chloe’s derisive laugh cut through Lena’s attempts at an ingratiating tone, the writer’s blood stained teeth briefly flashing in what would once have passed as a smile. “Oh, so there aren’t concentration camps the size of Metropolis in all forty states? It’s forty states now, right? After this regime bombed the West Coast and most of the Southwest off of the map because Lex was angry at their senators?”

Lena’s mouth opened to deny Chloe’s heinous accusations but the irate woman wouldn’t be interrupted. “We don’t have a president who uses anti-aircraft weaponry to execute his political enemies or who is responsible for countless crimes against humanity?”

Lena placed a hand gently on Chloe’s cheek, carefully avoiding the blonde’s broken nose, before whispering, “You are going to continue getting injured if you keep this nonsense up.”

She could see the tears in Chloe’s eyes, and Lena smiled inwardly at her triumph. “And what about Juliana? Do you think she wants to see her mother hurt?”

But just as quickly, Chloe’s spine stiffened and grinding the teeth she had left together, she spat out her answer. “I’m not a member of the media who’s happy to whitewash a regime who imprisons, starves, and then kills its own people. I’m not a journalist who will fawn over a person who helps oversee the brainwashing and psychological torture of its citizens.”

Lena stepped back, her face barely masking her disgust before she nodded to the armed guards standing by her desk. “Take the former Mrs. Luthor to a holding cell. My brother wants to have a word with her about her ‘liberty pamphlets.’”

The propagandist shook her head in faux sympathy. “Chloe, you shouldn’t have stirred up the revolutionaries and dissenters. Now your pain is just beginning.”

Chloe shook her head in stark relief, her peripheral vision catching a glimpse of a red and blue cape. “No, now it ends.”


	15. Gauntlet, Thrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 325 word Supergirl drabble, strictly from Kara's POV for the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

There isn’t a single person alive who enjoys making themselves vulnerable and admitting their innermost feelings for someone else.

Even if the person was confident that there was a ninety nine percent chance that the sentiments they were voicing aloud would be returned, there would always be that one percent of doubt that could cause the bravest of souls to hesitate.

That was why Kara Danvers, a.k.a Supergirl, was currently standing in an alleyway outside of the entrance to the only unnamed bar in National City, trying to get her courage up to face Mon-El.

She knew that they had to clear the air between them and get all of their unresolved tension out in the open, so that meant she’d have to talk to the man instead of avoiding him and the situation.

But every time Kara pictured herself walking into the bar and professing her attraction for the Daxamite and her desire to explore a romantic relationship with him, her self-doubt would rear its ugly head and she’d imagine the worst possible scenarios.

Sometimes the talk would happen at the bar and sometimes they’d be in Kara’s apartment, but it would always end the same way. She’d start to confess her deep affection for him: “And the truth is I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just...”

And Mon-El would interrupt her and smile sympathetically and tell her that he’s moved on or he’s gotten over his crush and has chosen someone not as uptight or arrogant or…

 _Or he could tell you that he likes you back, kisses you passionately and takes you out for ice cream_ , her inner voice that sounded suspiciously like Alex piped up, giving her the hope and encouragement she desperately needed. 

“Okay, it’s now or never Danvers,” she whispered to herself. 

She took a deep breath, walked quickly to the barroom door and pulled it open, ready to face whatever happened next.


	16. Hardboiled?  Try Softboiled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 440 word Supergirl/The Flash drabble featuring Kara and Barry and their talking like film noir characters--just go with it :):)--for the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY

The life of a superhero was not a glamorous one, not by a long shot and one of the worst parts of the job was meeting new supervillains. This aspect was never fun because you never knew what their destructive power was or how to defeat them.

And the one Kara and Barry was facing was especially draining because it turned out he wasn’t a supervillain at all, just a guy who insisted on speaking as if he was a film noir bad guy and dressing like a 1950’s gangster.

The Spade, as he insisted on being called, took a deep drag of his cigarette before gritting out his line: “Listen up pigeon, keep on riding me and they’re going to be picking iron out of your liver."

Kara and Barry exchanged exasperated looks while they tried to interpret what The Spade was saying. Barry shrugged and held up his phone. “I’ve got nothing but maybe Cisco…”

She didn’t let Barry finish before she stepped towards the would-be villain and tried to look as non-threatening as possible before speaking up. “Look Mr. Spade, we don’t under…”

But The Spade interrupted her before she could finish. “Doll, you like money. You’ve got a great big dollar sign there where most women have a heart."

It took all of Kara’s self-control not to punch The Spade out after hearing that insult, but Barry beat her to it. He grabbed The Spade by the oversized collar of his suit and shook him none too gently. “I’ve had just about enough out of you. You want to recite movie lines; I’ve got a good one for you.”

Barry fixed The Spade with his coolest look before he spoke. “What we have here is a failure to communicate.”

Kara laughingly shook her head as The Spade sputtered indignantly. She exchanged a quick look with Barry before grabbing The Spade’s chin and forcing him to look at her. “We ever catch you around here again; they’ll have to pick you up with a sieve.”

The Spade nodded quickly, grabbed his coat and practically ran out of the door. Barry grinned at her before offering her is arm. “You ready to beat it kitten?”

Kara smiled before latching onto Barry’s arm. “I think we should start a second career writing pulp detective stories. ‘“The rain fell like dead bullets. When I heard the gunshots, though, I knew - knew beyond the shadow of a doubt - that somewhere in this crappy city The Spade was on the prowl and packing heat.”

Barry patted Kara’s arm before she could continue. “I think we should stick to being heroes.”


	17. Let the Wooing Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 310 word Supergirl drabble--featuring kara and Adam Foster because I thought they were adorable together--for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

Kara Danvers knew she had a propensity towards self-deprecation and a tendency to downplay her own abilities. She’d been hiding who she truly was for so long that it had become almost second nature for her to brush off compliments.

But ever since she’d taken on her true Supergirl persona, Kara felt more comfortable with acknowledging not only her own worth, but her place in the world.

However, her new found confidence did not extend to her date with Adam Foster, Cat Grant’s newly non-estranged son.

Kara felt tongue-tied the minute he smiled at her, his warm brown eyes sparkling in the candlelight, not even attempting to hide his attraction for her.

She had no idea how she’d make it through dinner—even if barbequing little pieces of meat over an open flame was one of her favorite things to do—because whenever Adam smiled hopefully at her, she could feel a whole heard of butterflies in her stomach start fluttering around anxiously.

She glanced at the man under her lashes and the seriousness of his expression startled her. “Kara, I can tell you’re nervous about tonight but I don’t know if your nerves are from my being Cat’s son or this date in general.”

Kara started to shake her head in denial, her hand fluttering up to adjust her glasses, when Adam caught her hand in his. He brushed his thumb gently against her knuckles and grinned slightly when she blushed.

When he spoke again, his voice was softer then before. “Tonight is not about me asking you twenty questions about my mom. Tonight’s just about us getting to know each other better.”

Kara took a deep breath before nodding in agreement. “Sounds like a plan.’’ 

He gently squeezed her hand before releasing it. “I also promise not to call you Kiera.” 

And at that, Kara laughed out loud.


	18. A Kitten's Snare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 390 word Supergirl drabble--featuring Kara and Adam Foster--for Thursday Tropes at 1_million_words Enjoy!

“Did you just set me up!”

Cat Grant smiled benignly at her outraged assistant. “Kiera, I did this for your own good.” She looked meaningfully at her son before turning her laser focus back to Kara. “You’ll thank me later.” 

And with those final words, Cat Grant sailed through the room, locking the door behind her.

There was absolute silence for about five seconds before Kara and Adam both started to speak at the same time.

“Kara, I had no idea she’d do something this crazy…”

“I can’t believe your mom did this to us…”

And they both stopped when they realized they were speaking over each other. They laughed uncomfortably--Kara bashfully ducking her head from Adam’s adoring gaze —before truly taking stock of the situation.

“Your mom locked us in here because she thinks I made a mistake in turning you down,” Kara quietly said. 

Adam gave her the tiniest of smiles before gesturing towards the table set up in the middle of the room. “My mom kind of outdid herself. We’ve got candles, wine, the whole works.” He looked pointedly down at his watch. “She also said that she wouldn’t be back for another two hours, so it would be a shame to let all this go to waste.”

Unsure, Kara started to adjust her glasses when she paused in thought. She knew that if she had to, she could easily break out of the room and be outside of the building within the blink of the eye.

Adam waited for Kara to look back at him before he spoke determinedly, his hopeful gaze keeping her in place. “Just give me a chance to prove myself.”

That was all she needed to hear, because Kara wanted this. She wanted to have a normal life, a life like any other twenty five year old girl. She wanted to go out on a date with a great guy and just have a good time and not worry about aliens attacking or the next disaster or deadline.

So instead, Kara did a truly brave thing—she stayed. 

She hesitantly reached her hand out, and Adam, laughing slightly in relief, easily caught it with his own. 

Her voice was so soft, he had to lean forward to hear her words. “I think having dinner with you would be a lovely idea.”


	19. The Poor Bear?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Supergirl drabble where Kara and Alex are the best sisters--EVAH!!

“Kara, what were you THINKING?”

Kara Zor-el, Girl of Steel, tried not to flinch too obviously at her sister’s angry tone. The blonde superhero smiled as innocently as she could. “Alex, it’s all good. I won didn’t I?”

Her normally calm and unflappable sister rolled her eyes. “I don’t care if you won!” She gestured to Kara’s muddy costume. “You had absolutely no business wrestling a bear!”

Alex didn’t wait for Kara to respond. “You could have seriously hurt that poor animal.”

Kara snorted derisively. “Poor animal?! Please, it was either her or me and besides, you didn’t see how that bear was taunting me.”


	20. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 265 word The Flash drabble--featuring Team Flash being awesome--for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

Caitlin could hear their concerned voices over the sound of the rushing water and she knew that if she was on the other side of the door, she would have been worried too.

After all, she’d just run into the bathroom with a panic attack after she had yet another hallucination of Zoom reappearing and attacking everyone she held dear.

She cupped her hands under the running water and, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, threw cold water on her face.

She grimaced at the water’s bracing coldness and keeping her eyes tightly closed, called out to her waiting friends. “Guys, just 25 more minutes! I promise!”

The voices continued to argue and she could just about make out Cisco and Dr. Wells’ distinctive tones when abruptly, all was silent.

Caitlin turned off the taps and took a deep, calming breath before walking slowly to the door, her fear for her friends’ lives nearly overwhelming her. 

She reached out to turn the handle on the bathroom door when Barry suddenly burst into the room.

She gasped in fear and before she could catch her breath, Barry was already speaking. “Caitlin, please let us help you.”

She looked at her distraught friend and saw that Cisco, Iris, Joe and even Dr. Wells were hovering in the doorway, all with the same identically worried expression.

Caitlin tried to speak but her throat felt too tight, and to her mortification, she burst into tears. 

Blindly. she reached out and felt more than one hand grasp hers as she was gently pulled into a group hug.


	21. Fruitless Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 140 word drabble for The Flash-featuring Caitlin and Zoom/Hunter/Jay induced PTSD--for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words ENJOY!!

Caitlin Snow knew she had a good life. She was a vital member of Team Flash, helping to save Central City with her vast medical and scientific knowledge on practically a weekly basis. 

In other words, she was a damn heroine and she loved it.

But there was still a secret place in her heart, a feeling she never spoke aloud, that wished that the Jay Garrick she’d first met, the Jay who hadn’t yet been revealed as Earth 2’s serial killer Hunter Zolomon aka Zoom, was still around.

That Jay had been kind and sweet and prone to romantic gestures—he once brought her 51 chocolate covered strawberries —and while her brain understood that Jay’s sweetness was all an act that hid his true murderous intentions, she still missed his attentiveness.

And what exactly did that say about her?


	22. Sprays of Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 225 word The Flash drabble--featuring Caitlin and Zoom/Hunter/Jay induced PTSD- for the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words This is also a sequel to Fruitless Musings. ENJOY!

Empirically, Caitlin knew the roses were beautiful.

The colors of all of the petals were glorious in their varying shades of pink, red, white, yellow and an occasional blue thrown in for contrast, but there was a menacing quality to the flowers.

She could hear harsh breathing and in her terror thought HE was back but the rational side of Caitlin’s brain realized she was listening to her own breathing and that she was actually scaring herself into a panic attack.

She tried to take a deep breath but the fragrance from the roses threatened to overpower her and a bizarre thought popped into her brain: _Maybe that’s what Jay wants_ , Caitlin thought frantically. _That’s why he filled my apartment with so many bouquets. He’s trying to overwhelm me and make me pass out._

Because she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was Jay—no, Hunter’s, no Zoom’s—doing. He was trying to woo her back to him by pretending to be a romantic suitor, yet the flowers were also a reminder.

In reality, Hunter, Zoom, whatever he wanted to call himself was angry that she’d chosen Barry’s side against his and this was the killer’s way of making sure she knew he was coming back for her.

As if she’d ever be able to forget his last terrifying words to her.


	23. The Yukon Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 240 word Smallville drabble for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words Enjoy! A/N: In my Smallville universe, Chloe and Lex are happily married and in love-Lex is still a somewhat gray character but he is not full on evil. After all, he adores ice dancing!

Lex Luthor was normally a very calm and patient man but watching his wife running around their kitchen baking pies of assorted flavors since the crack of dawn was driving him crazy.

And he swore she was psychic because as soon as the thought crossed his mind to call Lois and Clark for reinforcements, Chloe decided to throw him a sunny smile.

He wandered around the kitchen island and counted five macaroni and cheese with bacon pies, six Frito chili cheese pies and four shepherd pies. 

He cleared his throat pointedly to get his wife’s attention again and when Chloe glanced up he gestured grandly to all of the pies. “Not that I don’t adore your cooking--no make that baking--such interesting pies, can I ask what inspired your four hundred and twenty four minutes of insane baking?”

Chloe shook her head in amusement. “I’ve been baking for the past seven hours and four minutes”—Chloe paused to give her husband her own significant look—“because we’re having the Superfriends over for our first official Nationals Figure Skating party.”

He blinked in surprise. “Nationals are today?”

His wife started laughing at his confusion. “The skating events are being shown all weekend, but we decided to have the party today so we can watch all of the events ‘live’.”

Lex looked at all of the food in anticipation. “Alright, let’s break out the nachos and start watching some ice dancing!”


	24. The Die is Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 265 word Smallville drabble--featuring Chloe and Lois as best cousins--for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words in honor of Election Day. Enjoy :)

“The election coverage is insane!”

Chloe Sullivan Luthor burst through the doors of the Daily Planet, a hat placed firmly over her dark blonde hair, which barely concealed her identity.

“Did you expect anything else?” Lois Lane drawled as Chloe threw a flash drive onto her desk. Ah yes, the final draft of Lex’s acceptance speech.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect to see twenty bill boards proclaiming ‘Lex Luthor for President’ on my way to work today,” she groused back. “And that was just on the 87 bus route.”

Lois gave her cousin a confused glare. “And you were taking the bus why exactly?”

“Just trying to maintain my street cred by keeping it real and staying one with my peeps,” Chloe flatly replied.

Lois rolled her eyes before translating. “In other words, you were trying to hide from the media vultures who want your reaction to your husband’s landslide victory,” Lois paused dramatically. “Present company excluded of course.”

Chloe laughingly shook her head, but Lois pretended not to see as she continued to speak. “Chlo, you are not only Lex’s wife, but you’re also his press secretary. Politicians know you as the hard-hitting reporter; they now want to know you as the good wife.” 

Chloe nodded in resignation. “I know you’re right, and I’m just going to have to get used to being the one NOT asking questions.”

Lois smiled in understanding but then she fixed her cousin with a serious look. “You think this will get easier when you’re First Lady?”

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. “I am so not ready for this.”


	25. Cafe Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 172 word Smallville drabble--featuring Clark, Lois and Lana being good friends with Chloe--for the Numbers Challenge at 1_million_words Enjoy!

“Have you all lost your damn minds?!”

Chloe saw several other patrons flinch at her shouted words, but neither her cousin or Clark paid her any mind; they were so intent on their own argument.

“Please, Smallville, you call that a bet?” Lois snarked. “I once saw Chloe drink four mocha lattes, two vanilla frappuccinos and two cinnamon cappuccinos when she was on a dead line at The Planet.”

“And I once saw Chloe drink six caramel macchiatos with expresso chasers during finals week,” Lana chimed in.

Clark rolled his eyes in disgust. “Guys, you are missing the point.” He pointed to the colorful chalkboard listing The Talon’s many coffee-inspired beverages. “Chloe has to drink all 35 drink combinations…IN ONE SITTING!”

The blonde reporter elbowed her way between the blithering idiots she called friends. “Chloe,” she dramatically pointed to herself, “is not drinking 35 of anything, you got that?”

She held up a hand to forestall their outraged squawking. “Why don’t you just exchange my blood for caffeine while you’re at it?”

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are posted at my livejournal and are inspired by the Weekend Challenges or Numbers Challenges at the 1 million word community.


End file.
